fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
01. Powrót na Wawanakwę i przygoda mrożąca krew w żyłach! (cz. 1)
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowa Opowieść ODCINEK I 'Wstęp' Pojawia się logo Wyspy, później Planu, następnie Trasy, a na koniec Zemsty Wyspy. Później kamera idzie na pomost gdzie pojawiają się Chris i Chef. Nagle Chris zostaje wystrzelony w powietrze, a na jego miejsce przychodzi Josh. Obraz staje się ciemny, a kiedy się rozjaśnia widać Josha i Chefa stojących na plaży. Josh: Witajcie! To ja! Znacie mnie z "Polowania na gwiazdę"! Chef: Nie wszyscy znają. Powiedz jak się nazywasz. Josh: Nie pouczaj mnie! Chef: No to ja powiem, że jesteś Josh. Josh: Udzieliłem ci głosu? Chef: Spadam stąd! (poszedł do stołówki) Josh: (wystawia mu język) Jak pewnie wiecie "Polowanie na gwiazdę" po akcji Blaineley zostało zdjęte. Nie mając pracy postanowiłem nakręcić reality-show jak Chris. Wawanakwa - miejsce gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. To tu 18 nowcyh uczestników walczyć będzie o 100.000$! Kto wygra? Czy Chef przestanie byc nadęty? Oglądajcie Wyspę... Totalnej... Porażki:... Nową... OPOWIEŚĆ! 'Opening' Na początku wyskakują kamery z małymi zwierzątkami. Kamera idzie na klif gdzie Alexander skacze do wody. Obok Pauline ucieka przed rekinem. Kamera idzie do lasu gdzie Daphne głaszcze króliczku. Nagle nadbiega niedźwiedź, który straszy dziewczynę. Następnie widać płynących w łodzi Vincenta i Olivie. Łódź spada z wodospadu prosto na Barbarę, która je błoto na kłodzie. Kamera idzie do stołówki gdzie Christopher opowiada coś Chefowi, a Kevin wyciąga ze swojej papki drogocenny pierścionek, który od razu zabiera mu Ella. Kevin i Ella zaczynają kłócić się o pierścionek. Obok nich Yuki je margaryne, Stephan cały czas beka, a David próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z Tommy'm. Ten jednak zaczyna przed nim uciekać. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz gdzie Kyle robi pompki, a Lola się mu przygląda. Kamera idzie na plażę gdzie Hannah pilnuje swoich kaktusów, a Casey próbuje ronić tratwę. Na pomoście Melissa coś przyrządza, a Robert robi coś na laptopie. Przychodzi Josh i mu go zabiera. Robert próbuje go odebrać ale Josh wrzuca go do wody. Kamera pokazuje jak wszyscy siedzą przy ognisku, a obok nich stoi Josh z piankami. Pojawia się logo programu. 'Pomost' Josh udał się na pomost gdzie czekał na pierwszy statek. W końcu dopłynął i wysiadła z niego dziewczyna w dresach. Barbara: Hej Josh! Macie tu błoto? Josh: Ty pewnie jesteś Barbara. Barbara: Tak. Dla przyjacioł Baśka. Josh: Dla jakich przyjaciół? Barbara: Błotko! (zaczyna jeść błoto) Przypływa kolejny statek, z którego wysiada Vincent. Vincent: Bonjour! Jestem Vincent i przyjechałem tu z Francji. Josh: Francji? Gdzie to? Vincent: O nie! (wksazuje na Barbare) Twoje ciuchy są non elegant! Potrzebujesz metarmofozy! Barbara: Ale błoto jeść nie przestane! Vincent: Twoje ubrania wołają o pomstę do nieba. Jak masz na imię? Barbara: Barbara, dla przyjaciół Baśka. Vincent: Powinnaś wyglądać jak... jak... Przypływa kolejny statek, z którego wysiada Olivia. Vincent: ...jak ona! Olivia: Co ja? Vincent: Ta w dresach. Powinna się ubierać jak ty. Olivia: Faktycznie. Za ładna nie jest. Jestem Olivia, a ty? Vincent: Ja jestem zachwycony twoją urodą. Olivia: Dzięki. Jestem modelką, ale chodziło mi o imię. Vincent: Głupi! Jestem Vincent. Olivia: Ale słodko. Vincent: Tak słodko jak Olivia. Olivia: Hihi! Jaki jesteś milutki. Tymczasem z tyłu przyglądali im się Barbara i Josh. Josh: Pierwsza para? Barbara: Ja kocham takie filmy romantyczne. Josh: Nie widać tego po tobie. Barbara: W środku mojego ciała kryje się romantyk. Josh wybuchnął śmiechem. Barbara: O co ci chodzi? Przypłynął kolejny statek, z którego wysiadł David. David: Joł Josh! Josh: Joł David! Barbara: Joł Baśka! Wszyscy popatrzyli się na Barbarę. Barbara: Zrobiłam coś nie tak? Josh: Jak tam podróż David? David: Czadowa! Josh: To czadowo! David podszedł do Vincenta i Olivii. David: Cześć! Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi? Vincent: Yyy... No pewnie. Olivia: Ok. David: Hura! Nowi przyjaciele! Będziemy the best przyjaciółmi! David podszedł do Barbary. Vincent: Troche dziwny ale sympatyczny. Tymczasem David już zdążył się zaprzyjaźnić z Barbarą. David: Opowiesz coś o sobie Baśka? Barbara: Mieszkam na bagnie. David: Ja kocham bagna! Barbara: To tak jak ja! Przypływa kolejny statek, z którego wysiada Pauline. Pauline: Widzę, że jest tu kilku debili. Vincent: Niby kto? Pauline: Tamta dwójka! (wksazuje na Davida i Barbarę) David: (zauważył Pauline) Cześć! (podbiegł do niej) Jestem David! Będzieby przyjaciółmi? Pauline: Oczywiście... (ściszonym głosem) że nie. David: Super! Przypływa kolejny statek, z którego wysiada Tommy. Tommy: Boski Tommy przybył! Olivia: Kto boski? Tommy: (zmierzył wzrokiem Olivie) Masz rozdwojone końcówki. Olivia: (pada na kolana i krzyczy do nieba) Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Tommy: (podchodzi do Barbary, która pływa w blocie i przygląda się jej ze zdziwieniem) Rozumiem! Choroba psychiczna! Do Tommy'ego podchodzi David. David: Cześc jestem... Tommy: Mam to gdzieś! Tommy stanął z dala od grupy. Przypłynął kolejny statek, z którego wysiadała Hannah. W ręce trzymała kaktusa. Tommy: Po co ci ten głupi kaktus? Hannah: ON NIE JEST GŁUPI! Tommy: Dziwaczka. Hannah: (przystawia Tommy'emu pięśc do twarzy) Mówiłeś coś? Tommy: Tak. Nazwałem cię dziwczka i jak zawsze miałem racje. Hannah uderzyła Tommy'ego w twarz. Hannah: (staje z dala od reszty) Won od moich kaktusów! Jak coś im zrobicie to po was! Josh: Wasza siódemka będzie drużyną nr. 1 - Nietoperzami. 150px Tommy: Ja z nimi? Josh: Kapitanem będzie Barbara, która pierwsza przybyła na wyspę. Barbara: Czad! Tommy: Że co? Josh: Możecie już iść do swojego domku drużynowego. Łatwa traficie. Wszyscy poszli do domku. ---- Przypłynął statek, z którego wysiadła Ella. Ella: Jestem pierwsza? Josh: Nie. Ale jesteś pierwsza ze swojej drużyny. Ella: (bez entuzjazmu) Hura. Josh: Jestem pod wrażeniem twojej radości. Ella: Jak ja kocham sarkazm. Przypływa kolejny statek, z którego wysiada Daphne. Daphne: Mam nadzieję, że wyspa po radioaktywnej przygodzie ma się dobrze. Josh: Coś tu przez te dwa lata robili. Daphne: Jak dobrze, że Chris poszedł do więzienia. Daphne stanęła obok Elli. Daphne: Witaj! Ella: Cześć! Daphne: Jak zwiesz się. Ella: Zwiem się Ella. Daphne: Czy ty się ze mnie śmiejszesz? Ella: Co? Nie bądź głupia! Przypływa kolejny statek, z którego wysiada Christopher. Christopher: Cześć! Jestem synem Michaela Jackosona. Ella: Co? Chrisopher: Powiedziałem, że dostałem nobla z fizyki! Daphne: Ty chyba nas kłamiesz. Christopher: Skąd! Ja mówię cały czas prawde! Przypływa kolejny statek, z którego wysiada Kevin. Kevin: Hej! Jestem Kevin! Ella: (podbiega do niego) U! Jakiś ty słodki! Jestem Ella! Kevin: Fajne imię. Christopher: Moje też jest fajne. W końcu komu może się nie podobać imię Bobo. Daphne: Nie nazywasz się Bobo. Christopher: A właśnie, że tak. Mam tak na drugie imię. Jestem Christopher Bobo Jackosn! Kevin: (schyla się) O! Studolarówka! Christopher: Ona jest moja! Przypływa kolejny statek, z którego wysiada zezłoszczona Casey. Casey: Nie chce tutaj być! Daphne: A to niby czemu? Casey: Tatuś mnie tu wysłał! Zagroził, że jeśli tego nie zrobi to obetnie kieszonkowe do 5 tysięcy na tydzień! Daphne: Okrutnik! Casey: No wiem. Już mi zabrał wsyzstkie diamenty. Ella: Diamenty!? Gdzie? Christopher: Pod wodą. Ella skoczyła do jeziora w pokszukiwaniu diamentów. Casey: Ja nie chce tu być z takimi świarami jak ona! Nie chce! (płacz) Przypływa kolejny statek, z któregy wysiada Stephan. Casey: (płacz) I jeszcze ten wielki... Stephan: Co? (bek) Słaby mi wyszedł. Chcecie głośniejszy? Wszyscy: Nie. Stephan: Dobra. (zaczął grzebać sobie w pępku) Casey: Fu! (zwymiotowała) Josh: Wasza szóstka czyli: Ella, Daphne, Kevin, Christopher, Casey i Stephan to drużyna Pand. Kapitanem będzie Ella, który pierwsza przybyła na wyspę. 150px Ella wyskoczyła z wody. Ella: Tam nie było diamentów! (podchodzi do Christophera i uderza go w twarz) Nigdy mnie nie okłamuj! Christopher: Jesteś kapitanką. Ella: Na serio? Daphne: Tak. Josh: A teraz sio do swojego domku! Już! Casey: Oby to była willa. Daphne: Oby nie szkodził naturze. Chrisopher: Pewnie to będzie mój dom, który mi ukradliście. Spotkasz się z moimi prawnikami Josh! Drużyna Pand poszła do swojego domku. ---- Przypłynął kolejny statek, z którego wysiadł Alexander. Alexander: Gdzie tu są jakieś kujony? Chciałbym im skopać d***! Josh: Bez przekleństw! Alexander: Bo co? Josh: Bo zostaniesz zdyskwalifikowany! Alexander: A co to znaczy? Josh: To znaczy, że odpadniesz. Alexander: Aha. Josh: Myślę, że zrozumiałeś. Alexander: Chyba tak... Przypłynął kolejny statek, z którego wysiadł Kyle. Kyle: (zrobił salto) Hej mięśniaku. Alexander: Nie nazywaj mnie mięśniak! Kyle: Ok. Jak chcesz. (przyglądnął się Joshowi) Ty prowadziłeś "Polowanie na gwiazdę"? Josh: Tak. Oglądałeś to? Kyle: Nie. Moja sioatra była tego wielką fanką. W pokoju miała pełno... Josh: Wiem. Pełno moich zdjęć. Kyle: Nie. tam było pełno zdjęć Blaineley. Josh: Kogo? Tej głupiej blondynki? Kyle: Moja siostra uważa jest fajna. Josh: Twoja siostra to też pewnie blondynka głupia jak but. Kyle: (kopie Josha w krocze) Nie obrażaj mojej siostry! Josh: Dobrze. Przypływa kolejny statek, z którego wysiada Lola. Lola: Lol, ale tu czadowo! Alexander: Nie wydaje mi się. Lola: Lol, jaki przystojniak! Lola podbiegła do Kyle'a i go przytuliła. Lola: Lol, twoje włosy są takie fajne! Kyle: Dzięki. A czemu ciągle powtarzasz lol? Lola: Lol, a czemu nie. Josh: A myślałem, że już więcej idiotów tu nie przypłynie. Lola: Lol, czy ja dobrze słysze? Ty chyba mnie obraziłeś, lol. Kyle: Przestań mówić lol! To mnie doprowadza do szału! Lola: Lol, a niby czemu? Kyle: (krzyczy) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kyle chowa się za Alexandrem. Alexander: A ty co? Alexander rzuca Kyle'm z Lolę. Lola: Lol, ty na mnie lecisz. Kyle: (płacze) Pomóżcie mi! Przypływa kolejny statek, z którego wysiada Melissa. Melissa: Witajcie! Alexander: (macha do Melissy) Siemka! Melissa: (zauważa płaczącego Kyle'a) A temu co? Alexander: Miłośc. Melissa: Miłośc jest piękna. Melissa podchodzi do Alexandra. Melissa: Ale masz mięśnie. Alexander: Dzięki. Regularnie chodzę na siłownie. Przypływa kolejny statek, z którego wysiada Yuki. Yuki: Juhu! Siemka jestem Yuki i kocham margaryne! Yuki staje obok Josha. Yuki: Witaj ciacho! Zaczyna wąchać włosy Josha. Yuki: Mniam! Pachną jak wanilia! Przypłynął kolejny statek, z którego wysiadł Robert. Miał w ręce laptopa. Robert: Słońce! Ono mnie pali! (zakrywa oczy) Alexander: Ty wampir jesteś? Robert: Nie. Tylko nie przywykłem do tego słońca. Josh: Yyy... laptopy zabronione. (wyrzuca laptop Roberta do wody) Robert: Nie! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Josh: Bo taki miałem humor. Wasza szóstka będzie Wilkami. Kapitanem będzie Alexander. 150px Alexander: Tak! Josh: Zapraszam was do waszego domku. Wilki poszły do swojego domku. 'Domek Nietoperzy' 150px Nietoperze zdążyły już się rozpakować. Hannah zajęła łóżko w ciemnym kącie. David wziął łóżko, koło wkurzonego Tommy'ego, Vincent i Olivia łóżka koło siebie, Pauline i Barbara zajęły jedno piętrowe łóżko. Pauline: Ja musze mieć z nią? Vincent: Tak. Tommy: A ja muszę miec koło niego? Olivia: Tak. Hannah: A ja musze dzielić z wami domek. Vincent & Olivia: TAK! Hannah: Ostrzegam, Zdzichu lubi prywatność! David: Jaki Zdzichu? Mogę się z nim zaprzyjaźnić? Hannah: Nie. Nie jesteś godny, żeby poznać mojeog kaktusa! Pauline: Ty nazywasz kaktusy? Hannah: Masz z tym jakiś problem? Pauline: Nie. Krótka cisza. Barbara: Nie mogę doczekać się pierwszego wyzwania! David: A ja poznania pozostałych! Tommy: A ja waszej eliminacji! 'Domek Pand' 150px Pierwszy do domku wszedł Christopher, a za nim Kevin. Christopher: Prawie tak samo jak w mojej willi na Marsie! Kevin: Masz willę na Marsie? Christopher: Tak. I jeszcze kilka marsjanów jako niańki dla moich dzieci. Kevin: Już masz dzieci? Christopher: Oczywiście. A te moje dzieci to też już mają dzieci. Wchodzi reszta drużyny. Casey: Nie! Tu jest strasznie! Stephan: (puścił bąka) Casey się rozpłakała.'' '''Daphne: Proszę, nie puszczaj tu bąków. Stephan: Okej. Spróbuje się powstrzymać. Stephan wskoczył na łóżko, które się załamało. Ella: Ale gruby! Ella rozejrzała się po pokoju. Ella: Dlaczego tu nie ma łóżek zdobionyuch diamentami? Daphne: Bo to jest obóz. Na obozach czegoś takiego nie ma. Casey: Ja tu z takimi frajerami jak wy nie wytrzymam! 'Domek Wilków' 150px Wilki weszły do swojego domku. Yuki: Hura! Ale czad! Yuki zaczęła skakać po łóżku.'' '''Yuki: Miękutkowate! Alexander: Zrobić miejsce dla mnie! Alexander zsunął wszystkie łóżka oprócz swojego pod jedną ścianę. Alexander: Muszę mieć miejsce! Melissa: Niezbyt mi się to podoba. Alexander odsunął od reszty jedno łóżko. Alexander: Proszę księżniczko! Melissa: O jej. Jaki jesteś miły. Pozostali również zajęli swoje łóżka. Robert: To nie jest zbyt fair... Alexander: MILCZ! Robert: Ok. Chris: (przez megafon) Uwaga frajerzy! Zbiórka w stołówce! Migiem! Drużyna poszła do stołówki. 'Stołówka' 150px150px150px Drużyny weszły do stołówki gdzie czekali na nich Josh i Chef. Josh: Zajmijcie miejsca! Wszyscy usiedli do jednego wielkiego stołu. Josh: Możecie się zwierzać w wychodku! Cieszycie się! Barbara: (wstaje i klaszcze w ręce) Tak! Tommy: (bez entuzjazmu) Juhu! Josh: To jest stołówka. Tu będziecie jedli. Casey: Serio? Kłamiesz! Josh: Przymknijcie się! Za karę nie dostaniecie jedzenia! Stephan: (foch) Chef: A mieliście dostać coś normalnego. Trudno, sam to zjem! Buahahahaha! Casey: Widzicie? Było być cicho! Josh: Przytkać mordy i za mną! Josh wyszedł ze stołówk. Pozostali poszli za nim. 'Ognisko' 150px150px150px Wszyscy pojawili się przy ognisku. Alexander: Jej! A co to za miejsce? Josh: Tu będą się odbywały wasze eliminacje. Więcej później. Idziemy dalej. Casey: Długo jeszcze? Zmęczyłam się! Josh: Nie obchodzi mnie to! Alexander: (łapie Tommy'ego za sweter) Kujonki też tu są! Tommy: Puszczaj mnie bezmózgu! Alexander: Jak tyś mnie nazwał? Tommy: Bezmózg! Alexander rzucił Tommy'm o ziemię. Po chwili wszyscy oprócz Tommy'ego poszli dalej. Tommy: (wstaje) Zemszczę się! Tommy poszedł dogonić resztę. 'Plaża' 150px150px150px Wszyscy przyszli na plażę. Josh: A tu jest nasza słoneczna plaża! Casey: Tu nie jest słonecznie. Josh: Ale tu jest plaża. W tym właśnie miejscu odbędzie się wasze pierwsze zadanie na tej wyspie! Barbara: Juhu! Lola: Lol, tak wcześnie? Josh: Lol, tak. Pauline: Na czym będzie polegało? Josh: Najpierw będziecie musieli zbudować tratwy, którymi dopłyniecie na Wyspę Kości. Tam będziecie musieli znaleźć figurkę... Tommy: A niby jaką? Josh: Yyy... Normalną. Daphne: Co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili... Josh: Kiedy już ją znajdziecie będziecie musieli udać się do portu. Drużyna, która pierwsza ją przyniesie wygra! Zrozumieliście? Wszyscy: Nie. Josh: No to życzę powodzenia. Josh poszedł do swojej willi. 'Budowa tratw' 150px Tratwę budowała tylko Pauline. Olivia i Vincent siedzieli i gadali, Tommy zajęty był ignorowaniem Davida, Hannah gadała do kaktusa, a Barbara pływała w błocie. Pauline: (wyrzuca deskę do wody) Sama nie dam sobie rady! Pomoże mi ktoś? Barbara: Kocham błoto! Pauline: Argh. Pauline: Tylko ja coś robię. Reszta to kompletni debile! Muszę coś wymyślić bo przegramy. Pauline podeszła do Hannah. Hannah: Spadaj! Pauline: Rusz swoją d*** i weź się do budowania tratwy! Hannah: Nie. Pauline: (zabrała kaktusa) Oddam po zadaniu! Hannah: Nie zgadzam się! Pauline: Jak zaczniesz pracować to oddam wcześniej. Hannah: Dobrze. Hannah wstała i zabrała się do pracy. Pauline: Przynajmniej jedna się ruszyła! 150px U Wilków pracowali wszyscy oprócz Melissy. Melissa: Ale ja naprawdę mogę wam pomóc. Alexander: To nie jest konieczne. Leż i odpoczywaj. Melissa: Dobra. Alexander: A wy, RUSZCIE SIĘ! Yuki: Robię co w mojej mocy! Lola: Lol, nigdy tak ciężko nie pracowałam. Kyle: Lol, nigdy nie widziałem takiej debilki jak ty. Lola: Lol, obraziłabym się za to, ale powiedziałeś to tak słodko. Kyle: Ona może się ode mnie odczepić. Tylko jakiś obłąkaniec cały czas mówi lol! 150px A u Pand nie pracował nikt. Ella: Dlaczego nic nie robimy? Casey: Nie pamiętasz! Nie dawno co zadzwoniłam do tatusia. Zaraz przyślą nam super motorówkę. Daphne: A potrafisz nią prowadzić? Chrisopher: U! Ja potrafię! Casey: Nie. Ale to jest łatwe! Tak myślę... Stephan: To stanie jest męczące! (usiadł na kamieniu) Ella: Jeśli nie wygramy, to Casey już nie żyje. Nagle na niebie pojawił się helikopter. Casey: Motorówka już zaraz będzie! Helikopter zrzucił do wody motorówkę po czym odleciał. Casey: Widzicie! Wygramy! Kevin: Z moim szczęściem na pewno wygramy. Kevin: Cały czas dopisuje mi szczęście. Jest 99% szans, że to wygram. Pandy weszły do motorówki. Casey: Zapnijcie pasy! Stephan: Tu nie ma pasów. Motorówka ruszyła. 150px Hannah i Pauline uzbierały deski. Pozostali nie zrobili nic. Pauline: Teraz tylko czymś by je związać. Hannah: Ale czym? Pauline: Może ten francuz coś ma. W końcu jest stylistą. Pauline podeszła do Vincenta i Olivia. Vincent: A on na to: To nie Wieża Eiffle'a tylko Łuk Triumfalny! Olivia: Hahahaha! Pauline: Sory, że przeszkadzam ale mamy zadanie. Macie coś, żeby zrobić tratwę? Vincent: Przydadzą się nici? Pauline: Chyba tak. Vincent: Poczekaj. (wstał i wyjął z kieszeni nici) Pauline: (wzięła nici) Dziękuje! Pauline związała deski ze sobą. Pauline: Oby to tylko wytrzymało... Pauline zwodowała tratwę. Pauline: Powiosłujemy rękami! Wszyscy wsiedli na tratwę. Barbara: Woda! Boję się jej! Pauline: Nie gadać tylko wiosłować! Każdy włożył rękę do wody. Nietoperze zaczęły wiosłować. 'Dopłynięcie na Wyspę Kości' 150px Pandy prawie dopłynęły do Wyspy Kości. Casey: Widzicie! Nic nam się nie stało! Nagle Casey rozbiła motorówkę o skały. Drużyna wyszła na brzeg. Ella: Ty mogłaś nas zabić! Casey: Ale nic nam się nie stało. Chodźcie szybko szukać tej głupiej figurki. Pandy poszły szukać figurki. 150px150px Obie drużyny szły łeb w łeb. Alexander: Szybciej wiosłować! Tommy: Dlaczego nie mamy wioseł? David: Dlaczego nie jesteś moim przyjacielem? Tommy wypchnął Davida z tratwy. Pauline: Czemu to zrobiłeś? Tommy: Bo mnie wkurzał. Wilki uzyskały przewagę. Nietoperze wyjęły Davida i zaczęły ich gonić. 'Poszukiwanie figurki' 150px Pandy szły po lesie. Casey: Ale tu mrocznie! Daphne: I brak figurki! Christopher: Gdybym miał mój Poszukiwacz Figurek 3000... Kevin: Takie coś nie istnieje... Christopher: A właśnie, że istnieje. Stephan: Uciekajcie! Daphne: Czemu? Stephan puścił bąka. Wokół unosił się jakiś zielony gaz. Casey: Fu! Daphne: Katastrofa ekologiczna! Christopher: Duszę się! Stephan: Ostrzegałem. Nagle w krzakach coś się poruszyło. Casey: Co to? Daphne: Nie wiem. Z krzaków wyskoczyła... 'Zakończenie' Obraz się zatrzymał. Nagle pojawił się Josh. Josh: Chce wiedzieć co zaatakowało Pandy? Kto dopłynie drugi na Wyspę Kości? Oglądajcie Wyspę... Totalnej... Porażki:... Nową... OPOWIEŚĆ! 'Ankiety' Kto jest twoim aktualnym faworytem? Alexander Barbara Casey Christopher Daphne David Ella Hannah Kevin Kyle Lola Melissa Olivia Pauline Robert Stephan Tommy Vincent Yuki Kto powinien odpaść następny? Alexander Barbara Casey Christopher Daphne David Ella Hannah Kevin Kyle Lola Melissa Olivia Pauline Robert Stephan Tommy Vincent Yuki Jak oceniasz odcinek 1? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki: Nowej Opowieści